fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nikolai Pyrotic
Professor Nikolai Pyrotic, also called Pyrotic Bot and currently, Pyrotic EX, is a character in the Doom Dome Battle appearing playable in the first two installments. He also appears playable in Warriors of Babylon as a secret character. In Mission Alpha he is the main antagonist, and didn't transform into a robot. He has a son with an unknown woman called Denzel Pyrotic, who despises his father. He is the creator of G0L3M and Terminus X9. Gameplay In Doom Dome Battle his gameplay involves the use of little gadgets. He doesn't rely on hand-to-hand combat as he is rather weak himself. He has a mechanical arm which is his only close range attack that deals good damage. His gadgets include tiny robots that sneak across the ground, small missiles, a laser, an explosive box, an extending punching glove and similar things. His defense and speed is weak, but it is hard to get close to him. As Pyrotic EX in Doom Dome Battle 2 he has a whole different gamepaly. He is more mobile and can skate across the stage. He has laser fingers, swift dance moves, can emit a confusing spike from his eye and a beam from his other and similar things. While his speed is enhanced, the rest remains and he is easier to get close to and isn't such a projectile character anymore. In Warriors of Babylon his gameplay is slightly changed, some of his abilities carry over from the previous game, but his main trait is using little gadget bots (like FliOS) to attack for him. He can change between three elemental surges, them being electricity, flame and frost. His Doom Attack is the same in the first two games, Dimensional Carnage. Pyrotic throws a small box on the stage which then sucks in the opponent. Inside of the box they get carnaged by whatever is inside and then are thrown out. When it KO's their limbs are thrown out one by one instead. In Warriors of Babylon it is changed to Rage of Ragnarok. When executed Pyrotic sucks the opponent into the dimensional box inside of his chest. Inside Ragnarok awakens and points his destructive canon at the opponent, engulfing them with a frost of three winters, lightning of the blackened sky and flames of the core and cools them down by drowning them in the overwhelming waters as they are pushed out of the dimension again. When KO'd the water drowns them, and a blue lifeless body is thrown out of Pyrotic. Story History Nikolai was born in Europe in a poor family, despite that it didn't stop his genius brain from inventing brilliant things. At a rather young age, around 13, he created his first robot with a consciousness, G0L3M. He however was went berserk and killed many people when he presented him. Pyrotic decided to sent G0L3M as far away as possible. At some point in time Nikolai moved to Wildefort, and lost his arm during a horrible lab accident, but gave result to his robotic arm. He also loved a woman with whom he got a son named Denzel. Nikolai however became bitter due to his intensive experimenting and neglected his family, resulting his wife leaving him with his child, although Nikolai didn't seem to care and instead worked on building a giant dome to create around Wildefort, should anything bad happen to the lively city. Doom Dome Battle Professor Pyrotic is a foreign professor who came to Wildefort quite some time ago and worked together with Jonathan Wildefort to make inventions that could be used in times of crisis. When the extraterrestrials landed, Wildefort headed to Pyrotic, who explained how the dome worked and that it would be activated now to prevent the aliens to attack the rest of the world. He then activated the robots to eliminate the aliens. Terminus X9 was one of the robots activated and Pyrotic commanded him to kill Wildefort in his office after killing one of the agents who kept an eye on Pyrotic. Jamila was brought into Pyrotic Labs with her chemical specimen where Pyrotic wanted to make a robot out of. His assistant, Vespa, disagreed however as this was more like how A22 would do it. Pyrotic said he knew everything of them as his son was working there as well. Jamila left shortly after handing over the sample. It didn't take long after for Alpha to break into the laboratory to kill Pyrotic. Vespa protects him thinking he is making a cure for the mutants, Pyrotic however uses the chemicals as the last ingredient for Ragnarok, and thus activates it. Terminus attacks Vespa and Alpha, who flee the scene. Some time later Pyrotic goes out to collect Ex.no.116 and puts it in a cage in his laboratory, when he has done that it appears that Wildefort from the future has broken in to kill him. Pyrotic engages battle with him, killing him in the end. He soon is visited by Fluffy Buffy who also ends up being one of his cages animals. Lastly Alpha enters his laboratory and fights him. Unfortunately for Pyrotic this battle leads to his death, and shortly after Ragnarok is deactivated as well. Doom Dome Battle 2 After his supposed death in the first game, Terminus X9 cut out his most important organs, including his brains and heart, and contacted Denzel Pyrotic, his son. Denzel restored his father by building him a robotic body, but with the same memories and personality his father had. However Pyrotic now has become a slave to his son and had to obey his every command, Denzel explaining it is because how he was treated when he was young. Pyrotic Bot was used to protect Denzel, but got destroyed by the opponents. Alpha found his remaining pieces and put him back together using parts of Ragnarok. He was now reborn as Pyrotic EX and had a mission for himself to make things okay again between him and his son, wanting to apologize for the bad things he has done in the past to him. Warriors of Babylon After resolving his quest during the events of Doom Dome Battle 2, Pyrotic actually strives for equality for robots in the society as they keep gaining more consciousness. He collects and builds little droids that assist him in his daily routines, with some even residing inside his own body. He was brought to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon halfway throughout the game after Gilgamesh says that he wanted to bring Nikolai Pyrotic in the game as well but heard he died. He was proved wrong when he was told that Pyrotic was resurrected as a robot, leading to Gilgamesh adding him in at the last moment. Mission Alpha In this alternate future, Professor Pyrotic managed to let Ragnarok destroy most of Wildefort, allowing him to take control over it. He now is a dictator who rules the land with a strict hand. He has banished Wildefort from the city and made Dolan Flump its new mayor in exchange for his finances to build a wall around the good part of the city and other things. During the course of the game he mainly resides inside of his laboratory but people in the story often mention him and how he made things so bad for them. Near the end of the story he kidnaps Wildefort, luring Alpha to his lab. There he battles Alpha in a last hope to keep his empire, but is killed in the end, allowing Alpha to travel back into time with Wildefort. Inventions G0L3M Main Article: G0L3M The first robot that was created by Nikolai when he was still young. He saw it as a failed experiment and send it away to a remote location. Terminus X9 Main Article: Terminus X9 According to Pyrotic, his most succesful robots he created, having an own conscious, personality, power and is loyal to him. Ragnarok Being a major experiment that Nikolai has spent half a lifetime developing. It was dubbed Ragnarok in name of the event that killed many Gods in the Norse mythology. It was unleashed during the first game where it created havoc in Wildefort, preparing for its Doom Attack in which it would destroy Wildefort with the elements while the damage was contained within the dome. In the primary timeline Alpha prevented this from happening along with other heroes. The scraps of Ragnarok were later used by Alpha to rebuild Pyrotic after he was turned into a robot and was destroyed, Pyrotic gaining some of the abilities his former invention had. In Warriors of Babylon, Pyrotic's Doom Attack is the same attack that Ragnarok would've unleashed on Wildefort. In the secondary tmieline Ragnarok unleashed his blast, killing many heroes like Ultra Man. It led to Nikolai taking control of the half-destroyed Wildefort and rebuilding it in his own image. Ragnarok was stored in his laboratory and fought again in Mission Alpha. FliOS A small robot that was the first and last robot that Nikolai created with Denzel, which the latter perfectioned much later. This however didn't stop Nikolai from perfecting it as well, and both ended up with a robot that could assist in a household. It can be used as a vaccuum, mini-fridge, charger, microwave, alarm and even has an offensive funtion to stop burglers from stealing or someone injuring you. Explasma This robot is basically just a plasma globe with a head on top. It can roll across the ground and surrounds itself with a static. It is famously known to explode and afterwards regenerating a new globe underneath its head. Asdroid A levitating robot who keeps itself afloat with a helicopter. It looks like an upside down lava-lamp and is able to spit a plasm-like substance from the hole underneath it's body. It can shoot it like bullets and can make these solid rock hard, but also a sticky burning goo. FliOS.png|FliOS as it appears in Doom Dome Battle 2 FliOS2.png|FliOS as in Warriors of Babylon Explasma.png|Explasma Asdroid.png|Asdroid Ragnorok.png|Ragnarok in the first games Trivia *His first name, Nikolai, is the same as scientist Nikolai Tesla. The name was not revealed until Warriors of Babylon. *Based on various characters. His overall appearance is based on Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. The cuts in his hair however are inspired by his nemesis Mandark. *The drool coming out of his mouth is similar to that of Rick from Rick and Morty. *He has a Scientific Parasyte inside of his pocket, a recurring gag with smart people in Adventure Time. *The fingers on his robotic arm are similar to Peridot's from Steven Universe. This design returns in other Fantendoverse characters like Alcyone and Aran Leverletto. *His personality is similar to that of Professor Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Pyrotic EX's design is inspired by Mettaton EX from Undertale. *Pyrotic is the only character to receive 3 character profiles. *FliOS formerly was an assist character, but replaced another flying drone of Pyrotic in Warriors of Babylon. Gallery NikolaiPyroticBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon PyroticEX.png|Pyrotic EX Pyrotic Bot.png|Pyrotic Bot Professor Pyrotic.png|Professor Pyrotic Führer Pyrotic.png|Fùhrer Pyrotic in Mission Alpha Pyrotic Ex - Swap.png|Palette Swap (Pyrotic EX) Professor Pyrotic - Swap.png|Palette Swap (Professor Pyrotic) ProfessorPyroticProfile.png|Profile (Professor Pyrotic) PyroticBotProfile.png|Profile (Pyrotic Bot) PyroticEXProfile.png|Profile (Pyrotic EX) Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Heterosexual Characters